dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Frost
"My name is Jack Frost and I'm a guardian. How do I know that? The moon told me so. So if the moon tells you something… believe it." - Jacks ending narration Jack Frost is the main protagonist in the animated film Rise of the Guardians, as well as a supernatural being much like the Guardians. But unlike the others he is a loner, the classic rebel without a cause. He too is immortal, eternally young, charismatic, smart, and very handsome. As the manifestation of winter, Jack Frost is capable of manipulating ice and snow; he is able to create strong blasts of ice from his magic staff, as well as summoning icy winds out of thin air. Jack can also ask the wind for tasks such as take him home. He is the spirit of mischief and chaos personified, but when he discovers the purpose behind his amazing powers, he will become a true guardian Background Personality Normally, Jack Frost is a fun-loving, lighthearted, high-spirited, rebellious, wise-cracking, and mischievous trickster who likes to play games. He is quick to smile and laugh, and is at his happiest when he’s enjoying life, especially with other children. He generally tends to be impulsive and thoughtless about his actions. Because of this, many of his pranks often wind up creating enormous trouble for other people, even to the point of becoming dangerous. Despite his careless behavior though, it is clear that Jack's intentions are benign, and he means no real harm. In truth, his capacity to care for other people, particularly children, is very strong, and he also has a deep sense of what’s right. These traits become more apparent throughout the movie, as Jack goes out of his way to help the other Guardians. In spite of his cheerful and devil-may-care attitude however, this exterior hid a sense of emotional fragility in Jack. Although it’s not obvious at first, hundreds of years of being by himself took a toll on Jack Frost. Since he couldn't be "Seen" by humans, he was virtually alone even in the midst of company. This fact became a primary source of pain and sadness for Jack, to the point where he feared being alone for all of eternity. Worse, he feared never knowing why. This extreme sense of loneliness is mainly the reason for his resentment towards the other Guardians as well as the idea of becoming like them. However, it is for the same reason that Jack’s disregard for their opinion changes to wanting to be liked by them once they began warming up to each other. This longing grows to the point where he begins to fear not being accepted by them. In the film, Pitch Black tormented Jack about these fears, playing on them in an attempt to get Jack to join him. However, Jack refuses the offer, not wanting to be hated by the world. Additionally, once Pitch is defeated and children start believing in him, Jack’s fears are ultimately abated, and he is able to bring Fun to the world in peace. Powers and Abilities Jack is both the Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter, surprisingly powerful and a cunning trickster. It's his job to make children have fun, while bringing joy and fun times with Winter and snow days, thereby making them happy and bolstering their faith in the Guardians Winter Magic As the Spirit of Winter, Jack has cryokenesis meaning he can command snow, ice, frost, and later learned he can unleash energy bolts of ice, and he can easily freeze things over/solid with a mere wave of his staff. Originally, Jack channeled his Winter Magic through his staff, mistaking it to be the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit. Jack can conjure ice, snow, and frost from his mere presence, as well as freezing winds, snowballs, snowflakes, etc. Jack can even manifest images from frosted window panes, freeze water by walking on it, and conjure indoor snowfall, and of course, being the spirit of winter, he is not bothered by the cold. ' Flight' Jack is able to fly by riding the wind. He flies by floating like a snowflake, and propels himself with wind to fly faster. Magic of Fun As the Guardian of Fun, Jack can bewitch others with feelings of fun, joy, and laughter with his snowballs or even his snowflakes. This was first seen when he hit Cupcake with a snowball, quelling her anger, and helping her have fun and become friends with Jamie and the other kids. ' Freerunning' Jack is a very skilled free runner and can quickly move across rooftops or even weave through traffic with uncanny speed and agility, as he safely directed Jamie on an epic sled-ride. Magic Staff Jack has a magic staff with which he can control the elements of winter. Originally, he thought this staff was the source of his power, when really it was just a conduit for him to channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him, seen when he repaired it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped it in half. Appearances Before Jack Frost became an immortal being who possessed the power over ice and snow, Jack was once a teenage human boy who had a family of his own 300 years before the current timeline. Like his current form, Jack was mischievous, liked to have fun and play tricks on his friends and his younger sister. When Jack and his sister got themselves in trouble while they were ice skating on top of a frozen pond that was cracking, Jack made up a game of Hopscotch, and using his staff, Jack saved his sister from the cracking ice, at the cost of his own life. The Man in the Moon, seeing Jack's selfless act of heroism and sacrifice, shines his light and transforms Jack into a Winter Spirit, of which Jack rises up from the frozen pond and he is reborn as Jack Frost. When Jack Frost was reborn he lost all memory of his previous life and immediately began his adventures of fun and mischief. Rise of the Guardians The story continues with Jack causing mischief in St. Petersburg, Russia. Noticing it was a fun day, he called the wind to take him back home, to Burgess. As he arrives to Burgess, he decides to give it a snow day. While Jack is having fun, he accidentally knocks a book out of the hands of a child named Jamie with his wind. Jack finds the book interesting and asks Jamie about it, but Jack knows that he can't be seen or heard by Jamie. Just then Jamie's friends, Caleb and Claude, rushed to Jamie and tells him about them having a snow day and Jamie asked them if they were going egg hunting on Sunday.Jack followed Jamie to his house listening to their conversation. When the boys bring the Easter Bunny in to the conversation Jack joined, saying that Bunnymund is real annoying and full of himself. When Jamie's mom comes out of the house to give Jamie his winter hat; she brings "Jack Frost" to the conversation by saying: "Careful! You don't want Jack Frost snipping at your nose! Jamie ask who is Jack Frost, she says no one it just an expression Jack takes that offensive and decides to have a little fun with Jamie, so Jack throws a magic snowball that hits Jamie in the back of his head causing a snowball fight between him and his friends. When Pippa accidentally hits Cupcake, and everyone gets afraid. Jack, wanting to continue with the fun, hits her with a snowball, changing her attitude from mad to happy in which starts a game of chancing. The ground was slippery making Jamie fall in his sled and skates to the street, causing Jack to make an ice path around the street and helps Jamie return to the park where Jamie flies so high that he goes over the status of Theddeus Burgess and gets hit by a sofa. Jamie, excited, reveals that he lost a tooth causing the conversation to changed to the Tooth Fairy. Jack tried to remind them about the fun they just had, but his beckoning turns to sadness when Jamie walks through him. Jack is later spying on Jamie that night when he tells his family about the fun adventure he had and the new drawing he made. He also tells them about the tooth and planning on seeing the Tooth Fairy. Jack then leaves and asked the Man in the Moon what can he do to be seen by someone as he has tried everything. Just then the Sandman's dream sand arrive. Jack touched the Dreamsand causing it to change to the shape of a dolphin. Just then a shadow passed him. Jack, curious, followed it to an ally revealing to be Bunnymund. Bunnymund mentioned they haven't seen each other since the Easter Sunday of 1968, in which Jack asked Bunny if he was still mad about it, but just then he was grabbed by two Yetis, shoved into a sack, and thrown to a magic portal transporting him to the North Pole. At the North Pole, Jack meets up with the Guardians and they revealed that Jack was chosen by the Man in the Moon to become the next Guardian and that Pitch has returned. Jack turns down the offer as he doesn't want to be a someone who's stuck somewhere, finding ways to bribe kids. Tooth tries to explain what they do and the joy the bring kids, but Bunnymund thinks Jack doesn't know anything about bringing joy to children causing a fuss to start a rift between him and Jack. North takes Jack away and explains to him about The Man in The Moon must have known that Jack has something special in him and North reveals his center which is Wonder. Jack, still confused, doesn't know what his center could be. Just then Bunnymund reveals there's trouble in Tooth's Palace and they have to make their way to help Tooth. On their way there, it's revealed that Pitch has sent his Nightmare to catch all the fairies and collect the teeth of the children of the world. Jack saves Baby Tooth from one of the Nightmares before they arrive inside of the Palace to find a panicking Tooth. Pitch then confronted the Guardians and after a battle between then he escapes. Jack, curious, asked about why Pitch took the teeth and Tooth revealed that the teeth hold the greatest child memories, the reason why she collects the teeth. She also revealed that the Guardians were all somebody before they were chosen by the Man in the Moon, even Jack. Jack, surprised, asked her about his past life and about his family to which Tooth asked if he really doesn't remember anything and that she can't help him since Pitch has his memory. North plans to collect the teeth to keep the children believing in Tooth. North asked Jack to help them collect the teeth and in returm they would help him get his memories back and Jack agrees to help them. The Guardians go around the world collecting teeth and making a competition of it. When Tooth told them they were as fast at collecting teeth and leaving gift as her fairies, the guys remember they forgot to leave a gift and had to travel back around the world to leave the gifts. The Guardians all gather in Jamie's room but caused an uproar that caused Jamie and his dog, Abby, to wake up and see them (except Jack). Abby starts growling at Bunnymund and Jamie tries to stop her. Jack wanting to have fun with Bunnymund, makes the alarm go off, causing Abby to attack Bunnymund and make him jump around the room. Sandy, trying to put Abby to sleep with his Dreamsand, ends up hitting everyone except Jack, Jamie and himself. Jamie flies out of bed when North lands on it and Sandy catches him. Sandman puts Jamie to sleep and then goes to fight Pitch's Nightmares that have appeared with the help of Jack. Jack is confronted by Pitch until Sandman joined him and slammed Pitch against a few building, with Jack commenting on not getting on the Sandman bad side. Pitch pretends to be afraid of the two until he reveals his Nightmares. The other Guardians soon join in but they are still suffering the effects of the Sandman's dream sand and are half asleep. Soon Jack and Sandy are in the sky battling the Nightmares but the Sandman is surrounded and soon Pitch attacks him, turning him into more nightmare sand. Jack, seeing what happened rushed towards Pitch, who attacks him with a wave of nightmare sand. Jack used a powerful wave of ice which destroys the nightmares, but he started to fall from the sky until he was rescued by Tooth. Back at the North Pole, the Guardians make a memorial for the Sandman. The Guardians decide to work hard for Easter so they could keep the children's belief in the Guardians. When Bunnymund transport them back to his Warren they find Jamie's sister, Sophie, has used one of North's snow globes to be transported to the Warren. Jack used his special skills to make Bunnymund more relax and to open up to fun, so he could play with Sophie. After the eggs were ready Sophie fell asleep and Jack decides to bring her home. After Jack was able to put her on her bed, Jack heard a voice calling him. The voice lead him to Pitch's lair where he found the kidnapped fairies and was confronted by the Nightmare King himself. Pitch tempted Jack with his memories but also with his fears of not being believing in. Pitch kept Jack distracted for enough time for his Nightmares to destroy Easter. Pitch gave Jack his Tooth Box before he disappeared and Jack noted that he forgot Baby Tooth, but he also noticed he was standing in one of Bunny's tunnel and that all the eggs had all been destroyed. Jack saw the children stop believing in Bunnymund and found the Guardians disappointed. They told him that the Nightmares attack the Warren and the eggs didn't survive the confrontation. When Tooth asked about Baby Tooth and where he get the Tooth Box, Jack couldn't answer and ended up losing the Guardian's trust in him. Jack made his way to Antarctica so he couldn't mess up again but was confronted by Pitch who wanted to recruit him. When Jack refused, Pitch revealed he had Baby Tooth and told him he will give her back if he gave him his staff. Jack agreed but Pitch tricked him. Baby Tooth pecked Pitch making him threw her away while he broke Jack's staff after. Pitch attacked Jack with nightmare sand which slammed him against an iceberg making him fall into a valley. Jack found Baby Tooth and felt sad that he kept making mistakes. Soon after Jack's memories called him again, making him remember that he still has his Tooth Box. Baby Tooth taught Jack how to use the Tooth Box, which revealed Jack's human past. The flashbacks showed Jack some of the fun memories he did have with his sister and also showed him the moment when he saved her from the ice. These memories made Jack realize that he always has been a Guardian and gave him the courage to fix his mistake and save the Guardians and the children of Earth from Pitch. Jack was able to fix his staff and made his way back to Pitch's lair to rescue the fairies but found out that they couldn't fly since they were only a few lights left. Jack noticed that the last light was Jamie and he made his way back to Burgess to recruit Jamie. That night Jack rushed to Jamie's house to get him, since he's the last believer in the world, Jack finds him talking to his stuffed bunny asking him (Bunnymund) to give him a sign so he knows he's real. Jamie seems to start losing hope in the Guardians until Jack makes an egg with his ice powers in his window. Getting Jamie's attention, Jack makes a bunny and makes it come to life and jump around the room. Jamie gets excited and starts jumping in his bed until the bunny turns into snow, resulting in a snowflake to nip at his nose and for him to believe in Jack Frost. Jamie asked "Jack Frost?" which caused Jack to look at Jamie and wonder if Jamie believed it him. When Jamie revealed he can see and hear him, Jack gets excited about having his first believer. When they hear North's sleigh, both of them rush outside. Jamie reveals that he can see Jack and the other Guardians. Bunnymund thanks Jack for making Jamie keep his belief in him. When Pitch appears, Jack goes to fight him, causing the other Guardians to lead Jamie away. Pitch being more powerful than before beats Jack and makes him fall to the alley where the others were. Pitch traps the Guardians and Jamie, Jamie tells Jack that he's scared. Hearing that, Jack gets a memory of the same thing his sister once said causing Jack to realize what his center is (Fun). Pitch approaches them but was hit by a snowball by Jack. Distracted, they escape and go to gather up Jamie's friends. With the help from the other Guardians, Jamie's friends start to believe again. Pitch asks them who was going to protect the Guardians if the Guardians were protecting them. Jack reassured Jamie to not be scared since the Nightmares are just bad dream and Jamie volunteered to protect the Guardians causing his friends to join him. Pitch then sends a wave of nightmare sand their way but once Jamie says, "I do believe in you. I'm just not afraid of you!" Jamie was able to turn the nightmare sand back into dream sand. Which helps the Guardians get their full energy back and battle Pitch. North used his snow globes to bring his Yetis to help out while Bunnymund opened tunnels to get his Warrior Eggs to also help in the battle against the Nightmares while the Guardians confronted Pitch. Jamie gets an idea on how to revive the Sandman and told his friends about it. As the battle with Pitch continued, the Nightmare King was corner by the Guardians but hid in the shadows and appeared behind a distracted Jack with scythe created of nightmare sand, but before he could hurt him the Sandman returns at the last second saving Jack from Pitch and uses his sand to give everyone good dreams and make more believers. The Guardians and the children started celebrating and Jack hits Jamie with a snowball, which caused a friendly snowball fight. When Pitch woke up, he tried to make Jamie fear him again but found that Jamie was not scared of him anymore because he was able to pass through him. Pitch, afraid, retreats to his liar which caused the Guardians to follow and confront him one last time. After Pitch was taken away by his own Nightmare creatures, the Guardian ceremony was performed again. Jack looked at Jamie which caused him to nod. Proud of himself and of Jamie, Jack says, "I will," making him an official Guardian. Jack makes his way toward North' sleigh but he is stopped by Jamie calling his name. Jack turned around and is surprised by Jamie who gave him a hug, which shocks Jack, but he eventually returns the hug. Jamie waves at Jack and The Guardians good bye when they leave. Jack is welcomed by the Guardians as he makes his way to the back of sleigh where he looks at the camera saying: "My name is Jack Frost, and I'm a guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So If the moon tells you something...Believe it." before he creates a snowflakes that flies to the screen before the movie ends. Appearance Jack has the appearance of a teenager and is considered good looking. He has silvery-white hair in spikes, but has black eyebrows and striking blue eyes. His skin is very pale but has somewhat of a blush to it. Tooth and her mini-fairies are considered to have a crush on him because of his good looks and teeth that "sparkle like freshly fallen snow". He wears a blue hoodie with frost designs and brown pants. He is always barefoot. Before Jack became Jack Frost he wearing a brown cloak a white woolen shirt and brown open vest with four buttons on the right arm side. He also wore the same brown pants. Trivia *The legend of Jack Frost came from Norse mythology. His other names are Father Frost, Old Man Winter, and Jokul Frosti (Icicle Frost). *For some reason, he caused a blizzard in '68 on Easter Sunday, resulting in Bunnymund holding a grudge against him. *Jack has tried multiple times to break in to North's workshop for reasons unexplored, but he couldn't get past the Yetis; most likely the yeti known as Phil since Jack knows his name. *Jack was originally from early, early colonial times before he became a "Guardian." Most likely 1712. *According to the Rise of the Guardians app, Jack likes the beach - but only to have fun freezing waves. *Jack is the only character who doesn't remember his past after being chosen as an immortal. Wether if the Man in the Moon erased his memories to keep Jack from being unable to reach his family or if they simply slipped away with his life is unclassified. *Since Jack Frost had no Love interest at the end of the film, fans tend to depict him with Queen Elsa from Disney's Frozen due to their similar powers and personalities. ** However, in a way the Tooth Fairy can be considered an unofficial love interest as it is implied she has romantic feelings for him. The two are also shown to have a passionate hug at the end of the film, with both staring into eachother's eyes, implying a possible relationship in the future. * Somehow there were many rumors that Jack Frost will appear once again on the Frozen sequel, Although, The rumor seemed to be a false. * Jack Frost seemed to be quite similar to Anna from Disney's Frozen. ** Both characters sacrificed themselves to save their beloved ones. Anna sacrificed herself from Elsa being killed by Hans. And Jack sacrificed himself from his little sister from falling into a frozen river. ** Both characters died by freezing. Anna turns to ice and Jack falls and drowns in a frozen river. * Jack also has a slight resemblance with Periwinkle from a Disney fairy movie, Secret of the wings. ** Both have blue eyes. ** Both characters almost have the same hair color. Jack Frost's hair is silver and Periwinkle's is white/ slightly gray. ** Both have the ability to create ice, snow, frost and sleet and the ability to fly. Gallery Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortal characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Flyers Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Brothers Category:Teenagers Category:Based On Category:Siblings